


some things stay forever somehow

by doomedog



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campfire, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Varigo Appreciation Week, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney), varigoappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedog/pseuds/doomedog
Summary: if there's something that this world can't change, it would be them; by the campfire, enjoying its warmth and each other's company.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	some things stay forever somehow

The wind blew through his hair, the warm ambience and the crackling fire sound relaxing him as he absentmindedly leaned to his cousin's side. Varian always loved campfires, there's something oddly familiar about their warmth, it felt like he just belonged there, in front of the crackling fire. Campfires always gave him this odd feeling of longing, yearning, but fulfilled at the same time. And he always craves that feeling. That's why he was really excited when Eugene–his cousin–asked him to join a small camping event together. He knew nobody but Eugene and Rapunzel–his girlfriend. It was a college event after all, and he was still in senior high school. Plus, socializing wasn't the reason why he came, so he didn't bring himself to care.

So far, the first night was nice. Eugene and Rapunzel introduced him to a few of their friends and he actually really liked them. He cried laughing by Lance's story, he had a great time discussing things with Cassandra's critical and smart opinions, and more. Well, they were obviously different from Nuru or Yong who were his age but he had a great time with them.

"You seemed really intrigued with campfires, kid. Care to share something?" He snapped out of his daydream to find Lance sat on the ground next to him, he didn't even realize Eugene left a minute ago. He smiled, warmth crept on his body thinking about all the feelings he felt.

"I don't know...it just felt like I belonged here. I always want to come back, I feel satisfied to be here. But at the same time I...I _long_ for something, there's like something's missing but I don't- ah, I don't know Lance," he rambled. Lance gave him a nod as if a sign that he wanted Varian to continue. "I love the warmth, the noises, the ambience...I never felt better when I'm here, It's confusing, really, I don't even know why,"

"Hmmm, I see," Lance answered. His eyes fixated on the burning woods a thinking expression. "I know this might be craaazy for you, but someone from my orphanage once said that if you feel some kind of familiar, longing, addicted feelings about certain something or situations, that means you have a special experience with them in your past life,"

"That sounds like a kids bedtime story if you ask me," Varian shrugged but he immediately felt bad for being a little bit ignorant, so he corrected his words, "I mean, that's real sweet, but-"

"Well, I'm not finished yet! They even said that you met someone that makes you feel more connected to the situation, and the longing feeling just gone, that means they were connected to that situation in the past and was important to you," he continued. "They even called it _soulmate_ , if you even believe in one," Lance raised his eyebrow, a confusing look between agree or disagree with that statement. And Varian...well, he just cringed. Hard.

"Yep, I don't like how that sounds," Varian laughed. "But that's just my personal opinion, I don't really believe in that kinda stuff," Lance hadn't given him any clue whether he actually agreed with that statement or not, after all.

"Ah, it's fine, really. A science based guy like you must like something logical, right?" Varian nodded and gave him a small smile before he continued. "I mean, that's just a little thing you gotta plant in your head because who knows? Maybe it's real, we just haven't found out just yet," he said with an unreadable soft expression. Eugene was not wrong when he said Lance was their _dad friend_. After that, someone called Lance for help and then he was alone again with his thoughts and the campfire.

"Shit- hey!" Varian's silence was distubed by a squeal from behind him. He looked back and saw a man being strangled by a wild raccoon who looked like he was trying to steal a fish kabob from the man's hand. He couldn't see them clearly–thanks to the night lighting–but he could make out what's going on. "Ey! Get off me!"

"Uh hey! You...alright?" Varian wasn't really into the idea of talking to people that's not introduced by Eugene or Rapunzel, but the man seemed like he needed a little help.

"Can't you see?! This little- _ugh_ , creature trying to steal my last kabob!" He answered while trying to balance his food and fight the raccoon off. Varian chuckled at that sight, reconsidered his childhood dream of wanting a pet raccoon.

"I think you should just give it to him," Varian laughed.

"Are you crazy?! This is my las-" Varian cut him off by holding up a plate full of kabobs that Rapunzel gave him earlier.

"Not a big fan of fishies so...you want some?" The man grinned, quickly dropped his kabob to the ground and let the raccoon eat it as he practically ran towards the other boy.

"Oh God, yes, this is like- very good, thank you-" the man said as he snatched the plate out of Varian's hand, immediately chewing the vegetables and sat next to the blue eyed boy.

Varian took a proper look at him as he ate. He didn't look much older than him, he had a strong jawline and sharp looks on his face, circular glasses hung on his nose, blond hair neatly tied above his undercut, and...he looked kinda attractive for some reason? Or maybe he just liked the way that faded green sports jacket clung on his white printed tee and ripped blue jeans that complimented his long legs- _and why the hell you care so much about that, Varian?_

"Listen, I know I'm hot, but staring at people who're eating is rude," the man said with furrowed eyebrows, still chewing his food. Varian would think it's kinda cute if he didn't just call him rude.

"Is it though? I'm sorry then, I never saw anyone being attacked by a raccoon for a freaking kabob before," he shrugged playfully. The older just laughed, Varian nearly thought he got a special connection with kabobs because God damn, he _inhaled_ it.

"Well, I've never seen you before, hairstripe. Are you new or something?" The man asked, already on his last skewer. Varian was confused by the nickname for a bit before he realized that it's probably from the blue streak. He dyed it two years ago and still refused to change it.

"No serious business, I just love camping- Well, actually, I'm just joining my cousin, Eugene. You know him?" he shrugged, but then he realized he haven't introduce hims-

"Yes, of course. That means you're...uh, what is it- ah! yes, Varitas?"

"Actually, it's Varian," Varian tried to not roll his eyes and let out a chuckle instead.

"Ohh, yeah, Varian- I'm sorry. Flynn talked about you a bunch of times,"

"Flynn?"

"Yeah, that's...kind of an inside joke nickname we gave him," he answered, placing the empty plate on the ground. "Well, nice to meet you, freckles. I'm Hugo, your cousin's partner in crime,"

\---

The first night went very well. They kept talking to each other until it was late. Late enough that everyone who's playing games with them at some point went back to their tents, someone even gave the leftover kabobs–luckily for Varian, it was chicken–before she headed off to her tent. The raccoon came back, Hugo reluctantly shared some vegetables with them while Varian laughed and randomly decided to name them Ruddiger, which ironically is Varian's middle name.

That night, Varian learned that Hugo was only a year older than him. He was a freshman, the youngest person in Eugene's circle–they knew each other from being in the same basketball club. He also learned that Hugo majored in science, just like he wanted to be. He loved camping for the campfires just like Varian. Although, he learned much more about the older from his observation. He loves calling people with nicknames, he had this unique trait such as naming most of his stuff, he would snuggle on his jacket when the wind got chilly, he would scrunch his nose when he disagreed about something, and he was _really_ smart. He didn't know why he paid that much attention to the little details, but for now, all he can say is that he was indeed _interested_ in this guy.

\---

The second night rushed in. They were exhausted from all of the fun activities they did in the day with some friends. They went swimming, played a bunch of sports, they even had a little acoustic session at sunset. But at the end of the day, they would sit there in front of the campfire, Varian with his comfortable beanie and Hugo with his warm jacket.

"Today was really fun, don't you think?" Varian asked softly. His thought ran around the events that happened that day. It gave his stomach some funny feelings. It started when Hugo gave him his shirt after swimming–no one told Varian to bring any backup clothes. He swore he saw a pink tint on his cheeks and a _really_ soft little smile on his lips before a friend turned his attention away from the younger. Then their hand would brush against each other while trekking, occasionally interlocked them together on a steep path. He also still remembers when Hugo hugged his head and yelled at his friend for accidentally hitting Varian's head with a volleyball. He somehow couldn't get enough of the feeling of his fingers on his hair.

And then the little acoustic session. Oh God, he didn't know what to feel about that. He was challenged by Cass to sing because she knew he didn't like to sing in public. He didn't care that much at first, but once the first line came out of his lips, Varian just lost his ability to speak. Who knew that the kabob guy he met last night had an _extremely_ angelic voice. It was a really romantic song and the fact that Hugo kept staring at him the whole time just made his heart stop. _He is in fact no head over heels for the guy he just met last night, right?_

"Yeah it is. I don't feel like going home tomorrow," he frowned. "I just want to be here...in the middle of whatever forest is this, by this campfire and the warmth- just doing nothing and...talking to-you. It's nice to have a campfire company like you, hairstripe,"

Varian's stomach went weird again and his freckled cheeks went slightly pink. But immediately fought it off with a little 'thank you' and changed the topic and had a whole new, endless conversation again.

One thing that he realized is that the more they talked, the warmer he got. He could feel this odd yet familiar kind of comfort and connection that somehow he only got when Hugo was around and he only knew him for one day.

It was nearly three in the morning when one of Hugo's friend came out of his tent, scolding them for being out so late and just initiated to extinguish the fire- for some unknown grumpy reason.

But that didn't stop them from talking about a random meme on Varian's phone that got them laughing a little too loudly. Varian then started to ramble about this funny childhood story that was connected to the meme, when a rush of cold wind made his body shivers. He tried to fight it off by keeping on talking, but Hugo noticed that.

"You cold, hummingbird?" Hugo asked, starting to take off his jacket.

"A little, but it's fine," however, his body couldn't lie as he tugges his short sleeves begging for some warmth.

"And you think I would believe that?" The older chuckled, shoved his jacket to the other's chest.

"How about you-" he was cut by Hugo's facepalm as he T posed and showed every side of his hoodie.

"I have _layers,_ bean, _"_ the blond said smugly while his hand slightly fixed the younger's beanie. Varian smiled and put the jacket on. It was the second clothing that Hugo borrowed him but this one is definitely better than the shirt. It smelled like...Hugo. He didn't know how to describe it, but he enjoyed it,

_Maybe a little too much._

\---

He decided that he didn't want to be away from that blond boy. It was only two days but he swore he really really liked him. Yes, he finally admitted it. The second that jacket was clung on his body, he knew all the feelings just crashed together. And he was scared, because right now everything was packed and they were all ready to go home. He stared at the older's back who's laughing with his friends and carrying supplies to a car. He really didn't want him to go.

Varian tugged the green jacket closer to his body, trying to memorize every warmth before he gave it back. He took a deep breath and walked towards Hugo.

"Uh, Hugh," he called nervously.

"Oh, hey there, hairstripe. Need help with something?"

"Umm, no, I just want to say thank you...for these past two days, I really, _really_ enjoyed it. It's been nice to know you," he smiled softly as his fingers started to unzip the jacket and take off the jacket. "And I guess you left your-"

"No, please keep it," Hugo cut him off, his hand gripped the left pocket of the jacket and halted the younger's move. "Olivia looks good on you," Oh, did he mention that his favorite jacket was named 'Olivia'? Because Varian thought it was adorable.

He was about to thank him when the older stepped closer and pecked his lips softly, leaving him absolutely breathless and flustered.

"See you later, goggles," Hugo smiled, walking away from Varian and approached his friends. He had so many thoughts but the last nickname was kind of confusing. He called him sweet cheeks, blue, hairstripe, freckles, shortstack, bean, hummingbird, but where did _goggles_ come from? It was weirdly...familiar. It was the same weird feelings with the sudden connection he got with that boy.

He stayed silent on the road. Thinking about that handsome prick who stole his heart just like that, thinking about his lips on his own and how it should be longer than just a single peck, thinking about their connections, his weird last nickname...his head just screamed _'Hugo, Hugo, Hugo'_ and he loved it. He loved every single thought about him.

Once he got home, he quickly greeted his dad and changed his clothes. He was about to hang the jacket to the back of his door when a piece of paper fell from the left pocket.

_'xxx-xxx-xxxx,_

_Would you mind for another talk, sweet cheeks?_

_Love, Hugh'_

He smiled at the paper like he never smiled before then he jumped around his room and quickly grabbed his phone. One thing he realized when he was typing the number; the second he laid his eyes on Hugo, the longing feeling of the campfire just gone, replaced by a satisfied, fulfilled warmth and connection that made the campfire felt better and better when he was around.

_Guess Lance's little story wasn't a bedtime fairytale anymore._

\---

_The air was cold, but the fire warmed their body as they leaned on each other's side. Nuru and Yong were fast asleep in their tents, tired from the long day of journey plus the challenging trial._

_"Hugh," the younger called, intertwining his hand with Hugo's, today's event brought their feelings together and they could never be more grateful. "If you can keep a moment forever with you. What would it be?"_

_"Forever?"_

_"Yeah, forever,"_

_"It's pretty simple actually," the older answered with such sweetness in his voice. "It would be now,"_

_"Uh...what do you mean by 'now'?" Hugo laughed at his lover's obliviousness._

_"To be here with you...in the middle of whatever forest is this, by this campfire and its warmth- just doing nothing and...talking to-you. It's really lucky of me to have a company like you, hairstripe," he answered softly._

_"That's...what I want to be kept forever too, even if we have another life I want this kind of moment to stay," he slightly cringed at his sudden sappiness but he was too in love to care. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss the older._

_"I love you too, goggles"_

**Author's Note:**

> Is this actually a soulmate and reincarnation AU? honestly I don't know bc the soulmate part is really implied but please tell me what you think because i'm really proud of this one.


End file.
